Olhares de Potter
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Por que Potter não pode desviar o olhar? Por Deus, ele fica me censurando com os olhos! Como se eu não pudesse ter um namorado!  E por que diabos esses olhares estão em afetando tanto?


**Olhares de Potter**

.

Potter está me olhando daquele jeito de novo.

Ele tem feito muito isso ultimamente. Quando estou com Brad, ele fica me encarando desse jeito. Com esse olhar meio deprimido meio indignado, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estou fazendo.

Como se eu não pudesse ter um namorado.

Idiota.

Brad acaricia meu cabelo esparramado pela grama. Estamos sentados à beira do lago e eu estou deitada no colo dele. É confortável.

Mas não posso deixar de pensar que deveria ser mais do que confortável. Se eu estivesse realmente deitada no colo do homem da minha vida eu deveria sentir mais do que conforto... Certo?

Mas expulso esses pensamentos. Quer dizer, Brad é ótimo comigo, me faz rir e realmente não é feio.

Realmente mesmo.

Estava tudo bem até o Potter idiota chegar com o resto de seus amigos para se sentarem à sombra daquela faia mais adiante de onde eu e Brad estamos. Perto o suficiente pra que eu ouça o que eles estão dizendo, embora eu tenha certeza de que eles não sabem disso.

O sol esquenta meu rosto e tenho certeza de que ficarei vermelha mais tarde, mas eu não ligo. Eu gosto do sol.

- Deus, está quente aqui. – resmunga Brad.

Bom, aparentemente meu namorado não gosta do sol.

- Você não prefere ir pra debaixo daquela arvore, Lils? – ele me pergunta.

Sacudo a cabeça negativamente. Aquela árvore é logo ao lado da faia dos Marotos. Não quero estar assim tão perto dos olhares de censura de James.

Não que eu me importe com o que ele pensa. Por que eu não me importo, nem um pouco.

Tudo bem, talvez os olhares dele me incomodem.

Brad suspira e volta a acariciar meus cabelos. Eu sorrio. Adoro quando mexem em meu cabelo – assim como toda garota (a maioria, vai), na verdade.

Ouço James soltar um grunhido ao ver meu sorriso, mas me obrigo a não me irritar. Também tento não ouvir as palavras que ele profere depois, mas é simplesmente impossível não ouvir os rosnados:

- E ele fica alisando o cabelo dela! Quer dizer, ele não sabe nem fazer carinho direito!

- Lily parece estar gostando... - murmura Sirius, sorrindo estupido.

- James, você está sendo idiota. E você sabe disso. – murmurou Remus.

Eu sorri. É claro que Potter estava sendo idiota, era o que ele fazia melhor.

- É só que... – a voz de James baixou drasticamente de volume e, seu eu não estivesse tão concentrada, mal ouviria suas palavras seguintes – Eu acho que dói. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Sei lá, é como se eu soubesse que posso fazer muito melhor no lugar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não posso porque não tenho a chance.

Tudo bem, o que há de errado com meu coração agora? Ele não deveria pesar desse jeito só por causa da frase dolorida de James, digo, Potter.

Meu coração deveria ser uma pedra de gelo em relação ao Potter.

Mas aí eu descubro que não posso ser totalmente indiferente a ele porque sinto meu rosto esquentar com olhar que ele me lança.

Um olhar que não pode ser classificado como nada além de adoração.

Então eu ouço Brad grunhir. Ele deve ter percebido os olhares insistentes do Potter.

Tomara que ele apanhe, eu penso. Tomara que Brad o mande tomar naquele lugar onde o sol não bate.

Mas no fundo eu não me importo com o ciúmes de Brad, só quero que Potter pare de me olhar daquele jeito para que eu possa odiá-lo novamente.

Quando sinto que Potter não desviou o olhar, viro minha cabeça para encará-lo. Mas ele ainda assim continua me encarando. Mais intensamente agora que sabe que eu o notei.

Brad começa a resmungar alguma coisa e acho que é sobre Potter porque posso ouvir as palavras "babaca", "te encarando descaradamente", "minha namorada".

Mas eu o ignoro, ainda estou encarando os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Potter sorri calorosamente quando percebe que deixei Brad falando sozinho.

Tenho que morder meu lábio para não sorrir de volta, mas ele percebe isso também e sorri mais ainda.

_Brad_ é o meu namorado.

Mas o toque dele não me traz nem metade das sensações que o olhar de Potter traz.


End file.
